Mistletoe And Wine
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: He hadn't seen her for months, and his christmas wish is that she would return to spend a few moments of christmas with him. She graunts his request, but Arthur does not see the Morgana he grew up with. Morgana/Arthur one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC Merlin or any of its characters.

**Pairing(s): **Morgana/Arthur

**Authors note: **Okay, so, Morgana/Arthur was my original favourite pairing, and I have loved them throughout!

So, I thought I'd try to write a Morgana/Arthur fic, so tell me what you think! Advice is welcome!

--

It had been months since Morgana had disappeared, and the guards had given up looking for her. Uther had died a few weeks ago, and Arthur was now crown king of Camelot.

It was Christmas day, and everyone was dining or serving, all except Arthur.

He was sitting on the floor on one of the deserted corridors in Camelot's castle, holding a small present in his hand. He had already had his Christmas day… but it wasn't the same without Morgana.

"I wish you could be here, with me… just for a few minutes" Arthur whispered, his head in his hands as he exhaled deeply.

His Christmas wish was that Morgana could return, just for a few moments, just to see her face on Christmas day and brighten his Christmas.

He looked up, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he caught sight of Morgana, standing under an archway and looking at him.

"Morgana…?" he whispered, his voice wavering as he got up to his feet.

Morgana just looked at him, standing there. She nodded her head lightly to confirm his suspicion.

Arthur's heart rate increased, striding over to her and standing in front of her as he smiled. He hadn't seen her in such a long time…

She looked down at his hand and the present in it, and vaguely remembered that wrapping paper.

She remembered when they were both little, about 7, and she ran into Arthur's chambers on Christmas morning.

"_Arthur, Arthur wake up!" Morgana shouted, jumping onto his bed and shaking him gently._

_Arthur groaned, rolling over and trying to ignore her._

"_It's Christmas Arthur!" she shouted happily, causing Arthur to open his eyes and sit up, looking at Morgana._

_They both grinned at each other, jumping out of the bed and running across the room to the tree. They both sat down next to each other, holding hands as they slowly opened presents together._

_Arthur had bought Morgana a present on his own, and his father wasn't even aware of it. He pulled the present out, the one with the gold wrapping paper and handed it to her with a smile. "For you, I got it myself" he said proudly._

_Morgana looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Arthur" she said with a smile, unwrapping it. She pulled out a long box and pulled a face, wondering what it was. She slowly opened the box only to see a golden chain with a love heart pendant. It had small heart Jade stones around it, and a big emerald heart in the middle, and it took her breath away. "Thank you!" she said with a grin. Even though she was young, and she didn't wear fine jewellery, she loved it._

_Arthur smiled and nodded, taking the necklace and putting it around her neck. She giggled as he brushed his fingers over her skin, trying to do it up._

"_That tickles" she giggled, and he grinned before finally doing it up. He moved back to sit beside her again and looked at her. "It looks great on you!"_

_Morgana squealed and got to her feet, moving over to his mirror. She looked at her reflection and smiled, admiring how the Jade stones and the Emerald matched her eyes._

_That was her favourite necklace for years, until it broke, and she had cried for ages. They couldn't ever find another one like that._

"You requested to see me?" she asked, her voice blank and emotionless. She just looked at him, like she wasn't even there, like she wasn't human anymore.

Arthur looked into her eyes, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. This wasn't the Morgana he once knew when they were children; she was different. He then looked down to see what she was wearing. To his surprise she was wearing a gorgeous red silk dress with golden lacing andfrayed edges; he had commented that it was his favourite dress of hers when they were younger.

He remembered when it was time to dine on Christmas day, and they must have been about 15. They had a feast, but Morgana was late.

_She made her entrance rather spectacular, the two double doors opening announcing her entrance. She walked in with her hair down and waved down her shoulders, and she was wearing the red dress with golden laces and frayed edges._

_Arthur had just stared at her open mouthed, and she had taken that as a win to her. They would always play those petty little games when they were younger, trying to beat the other at everything possible. _

_Morgana had then came and sat down next to Arthur, giving him one of her amazing smiles before turning back to her dinner, knowing she had caught his attention and making the most of it. Arthur's heart had skipped a beat at her beauty._

"Morgana-"

"You requested to see me?" she repeated, her eyes fixed on him but showing no emotion, nothing.

"What has happened to you?" he whispered, bringing his free hand up and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I have changed for the better" she stated, not moving at all and allowing Arthur to stroke her cheek.

"No, not for the better" he said sternly, shaking his head lightly.

"Yes, I have. Anyway, who are you to tell me who I am? You've changed," she started, "your highness" she hissed.

"I will have none of that Morgana!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you sound weak?" she asked in a bitter tone with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am not weak!" he persisted.

"Yes, you are weak!" she hissed, knocking his hand away from her, looking at him as her eyes flashed golden.

"You're a sorceress…" he said, his eyes wide and his mouth gapped slightly.

Morgana took a deep breath, composing herself before speaking. "Yes, a very powerful one at that. So stay away from me, or I will hurt you-"

Arthur and Morgana both glanced out of a window as something hit against it. They found that it was snowing… the only snow since 10 years ago. They both remembered the snowy wonderland clearly; it was one of the best days of their life.

"_Come on slow poke!" Arthur shouted as he ran across the snow covered fields, with Morgana running behind him. She was slower then he was, because she didn't do the training that he did._

"_Wait!" she cried, trying to keep up with him. She couldn't keep up, so she stopped, pulling a face and making a snowball. "Arthur?"_

_Arthur frowned, stopping and turning around in response to his name, only to be greeted with a snowball in his face._

_Morgana giggled, and Arthur bent down and made a snowball. Morgana widened her eyes, shaking her head. "No, Arthur, don't!" she shrieked, getting a snowball thrown at her. "You are such an idiot!"_

_Arthur laughed, and Morgana chased him angrily. He could get away from her easily, because he was faster. But when he tripped over and face first into the snow, he could no longer escape the wrath of Morgana. It was hard to run, because the snow came up to their knees._

_Morgana jumped on him, pinning him down by laying over him. "Don't you _dare _do that again" she warned, amusement in her eyes as he turned and looked up at her._

_Arthur laughed and pushed her up, spinning them over so he was on top of her. He grabbed some snow and ruffled it into her midnight locks, before jumping up and running backwards._

"_Arthur!" Morgana moaned, getting to her feet and trying to get the snow out of her hair._

_Arthur laughed and started to roll a snowball in the deep snow. Morgana frowned and started her own. Soon they collided, and embarrassedly enough, Morgana's snowball was bigger then Arthur's._

"_Let's make a snowman!" Arthur said with a grin, and Morgana nodded. They both grabbed Arthur's snowball and lifted it onto of Morgana's, with much difficulty. They then rolled a smaller one, and placed it on top of the middle one._

_Morgana studied the pieces of snow and shook her head. "We need arms, Arthur" she sad, nodding for him to get them, which he did. He came back with two sticks and placed them either side of the snowman on the middle snowball._

_Morgana frowned and shook her head, picking up two black stones and putting the eyes in. She then picked up bigger stones and done the mouth, before picking up small rocks for the buttons._

_Arthur looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to do for the nose?" he asked Morgana, because she seemed to be better at this then he was._

"_Uhmm…" Morgana started, looking around. Arthur pulled off one of the buttons on his coat and held it out. _

"_How about this?" he asked her, waving the button around. Morgana looked at him and grinned, nodding her head._

"_Perfect!" With that, Arthur placed the button on the snowman's nose, before frowning when he heard their names being called._

"_We can't leave him, he will be cold" Morgana said, looking at Arthur with puppy eyes._

_Arthur sighed, looking at the snowman and nodding. He took of his hat, scarf and gloves and placed them on the snowman._

_Morgana smiled brightly as she looked at the finished piece, before kissing Arthur's cheek. "Thank you Arthur, Mr Snowman is not cold anymore."_

_Arthur blushed and smiled at her, taking her hand and walking back to the castle with her. _

"_I will remember this day forever" she said brightly as she walked hand in hand with Arthur. "I love you Arthur, you are the best brother ever!"_

"_I love you two Morgana"_

Arthur shook his head lightly, stepping closer to her so he was inches away. "I will never stay away…" he whispered, his lips hovering over hers.

"You must" she said sharply, her eyes glaring at him with all the cold emotion she could muster.

A guard came around the corner, looking for Arthur as he was due to meet to dine. "My lord!" he shouted as he caught sight of Morgana, drawing his sword as he charged towards the two.

Morgana turned her head sharply, her eyes flashing golden and the guard screaming in pain before falling lifelessly to the floor, dead.

"What did you do that for?! He was a good man!" Arthur shouted, his eyes flaring up with anger as he pulled back from her a bit.

Morgana shrugged casually, smirking. "I don't know-"

"You don't know! You've just killed a man for no reason! Don't you feel _anything_?"

Morgana just shook her head, a not bothered look on her face. She didn't care if he died; it would just be one less human left on the world and one less threat to her.

"What has happened to you Morgana? What-"

"Nothing!" she cut him off, frowning at him but he continued.

"What happened to my sister? What happened to my best friend? What happened to the girl I grew up with? What happened to the girl who would swordfight with me when we were younger with plastic swords? What happened to the beautiful princess I once new? What happened to the woman who stole me heart?" he blurted, but he didn't care. A single tear rolled down his face as his eyes looked into hers, deep with hurt.

Morgana went to say something, but closed her mouth. There was nothing she could say right now, nothing to protest against. She only felt gilt wrack over her body as she looked into his eyes, holding her breath.

Arthur could have sworn he saw the old Morgana in her eyes, the one who would challenge him to everything, but love him all the same. He just shook it off as a misunderstanding, and handed her the present.

"Merry Christmas Morgana" he said, and moved forward so his lips were hovering over hers once more. One small movement and their lips would touch.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, the breath from her lungs catching in her throat and her stomach bubbling with excitement.

"Look up" he prompted, his eyes looking into hers. She did what she was told and looked up, only to see mistletoe over their heads. She smiled warmly and looked back to Arthur, only to be greeted by his lips on hers.

She sighed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, and she could feel his arms wrapping around her waist. She moaned silently, tilting her head and deepening the kiss, getting completely lost in him.

She hadn't felt his lips for 4 years… the first time they kissed under the mistletoe.

"_Arthur!" Morgana giggled as he escorted her back to her chambers on Christmas night. "You don't need to escort me, you know."_

"_I want to" he said with a smile, "anyway; my father's speech isn't much fun, is it?"_

"_No, I guess it isn't" she said with a giggle, reaching her chamber and opening the door, stepping inside and turning around to face him. Her eyes flashed golden, but none of them realised._

"_Morgana…" Arthur started nervously, looking into her eyes._

"_Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in expectation._

"_Look up" he said, biting his lip lightly as Morgana looked up. There was mistletoe on the roof, and she smirked._

"_That wasn't their before, was it?" Morgana asked, pulling a face._

"_It doesn't mean anything" Arthur started nervously, his eyes on her lips as she looked up. How he longed to kiss her, after all these years of admiring her._

"_Yes, it does" Morgana said, looking back to him and frowning, "its Christmas tradition. But, you don't have to if you are scared" she said with a smirk._

"_I'm not scared!" he insisted, glaring at her._

"_Well, kiss me then" she said, raising an eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't kiss her. Even though she wished he would, she knew he wouldn't have the guts to. She closed her eyes expectantly, a smile on her face._

_Arthur bit his lip lightly, before pressing his lips lightly against hers. He didn't know where that sudden rush of courage came from… but he was grateful._

_She opened her eyes in surprise, before closing them and sighing, giving into his lips. Their kiss was sloppy, because it was first time, but it was no less passionate or loving. _

_Once Arthur pulled away to look at her, Morgana still had her eyes closed and her breathing was fast, savouring the moment as she whimpered from the loss on her lips._

"_Goodnight, my lady" Arthur said politely, even for a teenager, leaving Morgana to savour the moment._

Morgana pulled back from him, her breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell quickly, as did Arthur's.

Arthur was quick to release her, moving away from her in one swift movement and down the corridor.

"Arthur!" Morgana called, and Arthur turned his head to look at her expectantly. Morgana tried to think of something to say, but could find nothing. "Thank you" she said, and he nodded sadly, walking around a corner and out of sight.

Morgana closed her eyes and sighed, wishing she had told him earlier how she felt about him, and then, maybe, things may have changed, and she wouldn't have such a lonely life.

She then looked down at the present he had placed in her hand and smiled warmly, turning it around and studying it.

Morgana took a deep breath, slowly opening the long present. She opened it until it was a box, and she cautiously opened the lid and looked inside.

Inside was a golden necklace with a love heart pendant, small Jade stone love hearts around the edges, and a big Emerald love heart in the middle; the same one she remembered when they were younger.

A single tear slipped from her eyelid, her heart both breaking at the thought of betraying Arthur, and warming at the sight that Arthur had gone through so much trouble to get one that was exactly the same as the one before.


End file.
